


Flourescents

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut in a Stairwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flourescents

The walls were grainy, gray painted wood, same as the outside of the apartment building. He knew this because even through the vest, he could feet it, scratching and snagging at the fabric. It was stuffy, here in the stairwell, still outside, though sheltered from a muggy summer rain. Roy’s eyes were dark as night, and glowed rather strangely in the dim, green tinted flicker of fluorescent lights, but he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the lighting, not with lips at his throat, burning into his skin in ways he’d dreamed about for years. 

Tomorrow, there’d be time to feel silly about not speaking up sooner, to be indignant because he really _had_ thought Roy might marry that girl. It really didn’t matter right now though, because he was smothered in the thick air, in wet, devouring kisses, hands that slipped and skidded along his clothes and any bare skin they could reach in the most delicious ways. 

There were footsteps and muted laughter coming from the parking lot, just around the corner from the wall they were helplessly propped against, and some, slightly less lust addled fraction of his brain registered the sounds and urged his body to wiggle away from Roy’s grasp.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked breathlessly, pouting slightly at the distance.

“Someone’s coming,” Ed hissed, backpedaling towards the steps, smiling wickedly as Roy followed.

“So what?” Roy grinned, and they made it halfway up the flight of stairs before the strain got to be too much, and Ed decided he didn’t care if someone saw the way he practically attacked Roy, who was sans uniform for once, clawing at the buttons on his shirt, pawing at his belt, desperate to remove something. They only just barely stumbled up the stairs and around the corner to the next flight before the people below approached the stairwell. There were footsteps below them, but Roy honestly didn’t seem to care, and Ed was drawn away from the sound, unable to focus on anything that wasn’t the weight of Roy’s hips pressing against his own, the feel of teeth nibbling at the shell of his ear.

Ed gave himself a split second to sigh in relief at the sound of an apartment door below them, but it was of no consequence, really. There was a whole other flight of steps before they reached the floor Roy’s apartment was on. That much he remembered from the two weeks he’d spent on the man’s couch, back when they were something like friends, when he’d first decided to move back to Central. Two years, and at least he still remembered that. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be prying his hands off of Roy’s body for that long, still just happy that he was allowed to touch without fear of rejection. 

Ten more steps, a few feet down a presumably empty hallway and they’d be in the privacy of Roy’s apartment. They made it up another stair, nine to go, and Ed felt the tie tugged from his hair, fingers smoothing through it in ways that made his whole body shiver in pleasure. 

The slam of a door below made him jump despite the situation, and his heel caught on a stair, a third of the way up the last flight. It rocked him off balance, sent them both tumbling backwards, and he landed hard on the steps, two of them digging in a most unforgiving manner into his back. He might have been angry under other circumstances, but Roy was unguardedly grinning, visibly biting his lip to keep from laughing, and Ed was sure they looked like a couple of teenagers about now, and couldn’t help but snicker, almost forgetting to even be embarrassed about tripping. 

Ed shut his eyes, head tilting back against the stairs as Roy’s hand slipped between them, pressing against the front of his pants. Logic struggled for purchase, only barely hanging on because while it was intelligent and knew what it was talking about, it was not as amazing as the slide of fabric up his torso, the flat of Roy’s tongue on his chest. Logic flailed in the background, reminding him that two hours ago they’d been talking about the potential of this over dinner, back before kisses and caresses had gotten in the way, and there was real potential here. That was fine and dandy, but it meant coming back and wouldn’t he like to be able to face Roy’s neighbors tomorrow?

In the end, what had him wriggling beneath Roy’s mouth and fingers was not logic so much as practicality, because concrete slabs digging into his back was not the way he wanted to remember their first time together. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Roy asked, pausing only a moment, before letting his head sink down, flicking the button of Ed’s pants open and unzipping the fly enough to run his tongue over his lover’s underwear clad erection.

Ed’s voice caught in his throat for a moment before he managed to croak, “Let me up.”

“Why?” Heat against him again, and pressure as Roy mouthed at the fabric.

“Well, if _you_ want sex on the stairs, fine by me, but _I_ am not going to lay on them.” Ed arched his back both in discomfort and pleasure as Roy nipped at his waist, fingers playing along front of his boxers. 

Roy chuckled slightly, but let him up, pressing against him the moment he was on his feet again. Ed _almost_ gave, not really wanting to walk the rest of the way to the apartment, but he really did want to be able to come back without being terrified to face the other occupants of the building. 

He managed an agitated expression for all of two seconds as he tugged at his pants, struggling to keep them for the remaining four stairs. It only lasted until laughter at his ear, arms wrapped affectionately around his waist washed it away, painting on a faint smile as kisses pressed to his neck, Roy’s hands urging him down the hall, stopping only to push open the door. 

The door was kicked shut and Roy’s hands were on him again, tugging the vest off his shoulders, tongue slipping between his lips. Palms slid up his spine, beneath the fabric of his shirt, and Ed couldn’t help but shiver, moaning against Roy’s mouth as he was guided down the hall, and into the bedroom, shirt lost along the way. A playful push sent him sprawling on the bed, blue comforter sliding against his bare back as he shifted to accommodate a knee on each side of his hips. 

Teeth worried the hollow of his throat and Ed murmured in delight, fingers scrabbling to pull Roy’s shirt off. Golden eyes slid shut as Roy’s hands combed tenderly through his hair, butterfly kisses grazing flushed cheekbones, his lips and jaw. Then, they were gone and he was acutely aware of his pants being dragged down his thighs, boxers close behind. A soft, impatient hiss as Roy fumbled with his boots, and he could hear two heavy thuds against the wood floor as they were sent off the edge of the bed, the last of his clothing following. He opened one eye, watching Roy get up to finish disrobing, blushing hotly when his gaze was met with a soft, mischievous smile. 

Roy stopped to pull a bottle from the bedside drawer before stepping back to the foot of the bed, crawling up Ed’s body, mapping the way with lips and teeth, nipping at sensitive skin until Ed was writhing in desperation, murmuring curses and encouragement, with stilted words and hitched breath. 

Roy’s lips returned to his own, devouring his cries as a slicked finger slid inside him, still for a moment until he relaxed. Another followed, and Ed arched against Roy’s chest, whimpering and rocking his hips against his lover’s hand.

“Please,” he begged, sounding almost mournful, distant and foreign to his own ears. It had to be someone else, pleading for mercy. Regardless of who it was, or whether Ed had spoken, Roy pulled his hand away, shifting until he was between Ed’s thighs. 

“Open your eyes,” Roy whispered against his ear, and Ed couldn’t help but wonder if he thought he had some doubt as to exactly who was naked on top of him. As it was, Roy’s eyes were eerily close, their foreheads pressed together, and he sucked in a breath as Roy pushed inside him. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but it might as well have been. He could feel every twitch of Roy’s body, his nerves alert and on edge. A moan spilled from Roy’s lips, echoed through his chest, and against Ed, who panted and shuddered with each thrust and pull of their hips. 

It was sticky and sweaty, pressed against each other, almost as much as if they’d stayed outside in the thick heat. Ed couldn’t bring himself to care, because Roy was all around him, lips and fingers searing his skin, inside him, all around him, and for a blessed moment in time, there was nothing beyond the bed beneath them, keening voices, pleading for release, frantic shifting of their bodies because it was too much and not nearly enough. 

Roy’s palm slipped over his length, once, twice, and Ed gasped, body pulling tight around Roy as he was cast into oblivion. Roy moved once more before being dragged along into nothing.

They lay silent in the afterglow, wordless save for ragged, gasping breaths. There was nothing to say, anyway, but Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, shifting them enough to pull the covers up around them. Ed smiled against Roy’s chest as he drifted to sleep. Two years was worth it, after all.


End file.
